Snow Storm Blowout
by GoldenFirefly64
Summary: A surprise snow storm forces Soul to walk home in the snow. Along his way, he runs into Tsubaki who invites him over to get him out of the cold. Once inside, Soul passes out from a fever and awakes to Blackstar resting at his side. Tsubaki claims Soul is to sick to leave and insists that he stay the night, while Maka and her have their own sleep over. Warning Yaoi


**Soul x Black Star**

The cold winter air was below 0 and the only life seen was an occasional glimpse of someone passing by their window in their house. Soul trudged on through the white blanket, cursing at the plastering winds as they cut through his thick winter jacket and pierced all the way to the inner sides of his skin, turning his blood to ice. His nose was beat red and icicles were beginning to form at the entrance. Sniffling, Soul wove his arms tightly across his chest and used his shoulders to push his scarf up snuggly around his neck and mouth. His eyes stung from the below freezing temperature, and he had to stop every few minutes and close his eyes to give them a quick rest. To make matters worse, a new set of snowflakes began to descend, to be gradually stacked up for a new layer. _'As if we needed more snow.' _Soul grumbled with annoyance.

"Hey Soul! Whatcha doing out here in the freezing cold?" A familiar voice asked curiously.

"Oh hey Tsubaki! Death needed to see me at the academy early this morning but we ended up taking longer than we expected, and the snow built up quite a little road block, so I'm having to walk home instead of using the bus." Nodding her head in understanding, she walked over and gently cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You're freezing. At this rate, you're going to catch a cold. Come inside and warm up." Without waiting for a reply, Tsubaki grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him along behind her. As soon as Soul was past the front door, a strong current of warm air swept over him and caused his body to swell and itch with the sudden temperature change.

"I'll be right back! Black Star's in his room, fourth door to the right." And with that, Tsubaki closed the door behind him and hustled away into the snow.

"Hey Tsubaki, can you grab me a Mountain Dew? A big of guy as me needs to keep his energy up, even in these gloomy of times!"

"Sure thing!" Soul called out, "Although I should let you know that Tsubaki just left in a hurry somewhere." There came a slight pause before the shuffling of feet and a door being thrown up echoed throughout the house. The last thing Soul remembered was staring up at a pair of twinkling starry eyes before blacking out.

When Soul came to, his head pulsed madly and his throat burned. Cranking his head around, the room presented before him wasn't at all what he expected. He was lying on a couch in a foreign living room.

'Wha...where am I?' Soul sat up and slid his hand down to his side, only to jump when he felt it bump into something. When he looked down, he noticed Black Star sleeping with his head resting on both of his over lapping hands on his lap. That's when he remembered Tsubaki had invited him over, but he didn't remembering falling asleep. Very careful, so as to not wake up Black Star, Soul gently pushed his head off his lap before pulling off his blanket and rising to his feet. As soon as he had risen, dizziness struck him and he collapsed back into the couch with a loud thud. Black Star's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet defensively, and glanced around the room for his unknown enemy until he spotted the dazed Soul.

"Soul? You alright? What happened?" Black Star dropped back down onto his knees and knelt beside the couch with worry.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Soul looked up to see Tsubaki entering the room with her arms crossed. "You're starting to catch a fever, so you'll need to stay in bed for the rest of the day,"

"But..." Soul tried to argue but Tsubaki glared down at him. _'Yikes! Who would have thought that Tsubaki could look so fierce and over powering!?'_

"Don't worry Tsubaki; the great Black Star will be here to keep an eye on him!" Black Star jumped to his feet and saluted her before flopping back down on his fluffy pillow cushion.

"But what about Maka? I bet she's worried!" Soul continued to press on. He wanted to be home, in his own bed.

"I've already talked to her. She called in about an hour ago asking if I knew where you were. I told her you were fine and that you were going to be staying here for the night."

"Don't just decide that for yourself!" Soul complained. When he tried to sit up, Black Star was there in a flash holding down both his shoulders.

"Sorry but this case is closed. Oh and Maka didn't want to be home alone so I'll be staying with her for the night. Later you two!" And without another exchange of words, Tsubaki was out the door.

"You can let go of me now Black Star, Tsubaki's gone and it seems like I don't have a choice but to stay here." When Black Star made no attempt to relieve his weigh, Soul tried pushing up against his chest to heave him off but BS only applied more force and sunk him deeper into the couch cushion.

"Black Star, what are you...?" Soul was abruptly cut off as Black Star's zombified body came back to life and he rushed forward crushing his lips into Soul's. Soul's eyes widened in surprise and he tried pushing Black Star away but Black Star only tightened his strong grip on his shoulders and climbed on top of him, pinning him in an inescapable lock hold. When the need for air became too great, BS pulled away, allowing Soul time to gasp for air.

"What the **** man! What are you doing!?" Soul tried squirming his arms out of their locked position but found that his struggles were pointless. Having Black Star as an ally was a great asset but having those bulging muscles against you was the worst possible situation. He knew he wouldn't stand any chance of fighting back against Black Star. As a weapon, he never really thought about building up his muscles quite as vigorously as BS but now he was starting to see what a big mistake that was.

"I've never been able to build up the courage to tell you this but Tsubaki was talking to me today and told me that a big star such as myself should be strong enough to face up to this challenge. So I uh..."

_'What the hell? _Soul's mind snapped in shock, confusion and utter disbelief. _  
'Since when was Black Star afraid to say anything?!'_

"Just spit it out already!" Soul demanded impatiently.

"I...uh...I...l...lo...lov...euw." Black Star fumbled with his words nervously and mumbled the end of his sentence.

"Come again?"

"I...I LOVE YOU!" Black Star finally managed to yell out. "There, I said it! I actually said it! Tsubaki was right; a big of star as I am didn't have the slightest problems. I can handle anything!" Black Star let out his satanic laugh and turned to look at Soul triumphantly. Who in turn stared at him incredulously. _'I'm at a loss for words...'_ When BS noticed Soul's dumbfounded expression, his smile vanished and was replaced with worry.

"Soul?"

"I, uh...I don't know what to say..." Soul stuttered. His mind was doing somersaults. He was just at the Death academy, was heading home, took a detour, passed out, forced to have a sleep over and is now receiving a love confession. _'Is this a dream? This is f***** up. Someone punch me…'_

"Do you not love me!?" (Sweat drop!)_ 'Not when you ask me in the tone of voice! He sounded like a creep just now.'_

"Hey listen, Black Star, please don't take this offensively or anything, but I...I...um...I love you but I can't love you the same way you love me."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Black Star asked pitifully. _'Dang, he sounds like some little PMS'ing girl! And yet, here I am stuck under him like the female!' _  
"Look man, I just want to be your friend, that's all!" Whether it was in defiance or anger, Black Star wouldn't take his answer, so he pushed Soul flat on his back and crushed his lips back into the surprised Soul's. This time, Soul couldn't sit still so he tried pushing his hands and knees into Black Star's stomach, in hopes of knocking him off but Black Star only shifted his own feet to counter his attacking knees and locked them down, before grabbing each of Soul's wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head, onto the arm rest. Using his free hand, BS slowly unzipped the front of Soul's jacket.

"Hey, wait Black Star, what are you doing?" Soul asked frantically. He tried struggling once more, but BS only squeezed his wrists painfully and Soul let out a cry.

"You won't give in, then I'll make you!" BS declared wickedly. Snaking his hand up the front of Soul's black under shirt, he gently fingered Soul's nipples. Soul's body shuddered at the touch._ 'No way in hell am I going to let him win!'_ So as to distract himself from the pleasure, Soul bite his bottom lip, drawing blood, which trailed down his chin. Black Star had never really noticed just how deep crimson Soul's eyes were until that moment, when the blood swirled almost gracefully down his Soul's beautiful face. Leaning down slowly, Black Star slid his tongue over the crimson blood. Soul eyed him warily. He didn't like where this was going. _'If this keeps up, I'm not even sure I'll be able to still call him my friend.'_

Driven on impulse and lust, Black Star carefully, so as to not allow Soul the chance to escape or get free, BS pulled Soul's jacket and black T shirt off before leaning down and brushing his tongue over Soul's scar left from the battle with Crona.

_'That damn witch hurt my Soul! She's lucky that I wasn't there or else things would have turned ugly.' _While he noticed Soul was distracted, he released his hold on his wrists and gently traced random patterns with his fingers across Soul's sensitive sides. His body shuddered under the touch. Although he was enjoying teasing Soul, his body craved for more interaction and reactions. Sitting up, BS pulled off his own shirt before pressed his bare chest into Soul's and crushing their lips together. The contact sent a channel of electricity to course throughout his body. When he was about to moan, he immediately stopped himself; he was determined to make Soul moan first. Pulling away to catch his breath, he eyed Soul's heated face. He could tell what he was doing was effecting Soul but Soul was too damn stubborn to show it.

The feeling of BS's bare chest against his own was making his skin feel hot and he was beginning to feel really weird in-between his lower quadrant. He knew what it meant, but he was too ashamed to admit it. He kept his eyes firmly squeezed closed, praying that this would all be over quickly. When the need for air was becoming too uncomfortable, Black Star pulled away. He quickly inhaled as much air as he could, unsure of when BS would kiss him again. But after the last kiss, BS made no more advances. Confused, Soul dared a peek to see Black Star eyeing his carefully.

"You really aren't enjoying this, are you?" Black Star asked disappointedly.

"Well no sh*t Sherlock..." Soul was caught off guard as BS took advantage of Soul's fuming and pressed his lips firmly into Soul's but this time he had other plans, while Soul's lips remained parted, he slipped in his tongue. Soul's eyes widened in shock. He thought about clomping down his teeth but he decided otherwise. Even though BS was doing these things against his will, he couldn't think badly of his friend, nor could he bring himself to hurt him. If he'd truly wanted out of there, he could have easily turned his arm into a blade and threatened BS to back off but his compassionate side shown through. Soul's eyes suddenly glazed over when Black Star ran his tongue over his sensitive area on his tongue. And this time he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips. He could feel BS's lips broaden into a smile and as he pushed off, he stared down triumphantly. He'd won the battle.

"The great Black Star always wins!" Soul couldn't think of any comeback so he just averted his gaze. He was still embarrassed for letting such an annoying sound out. While Soul remained at battle with his inner thoughts, BS bent over and enveloped the top of Soul's ear and sucked lightly on the tip.

"Shall I make you feel even more ungodly pleasure?" Black Star asked in a soft whisper into his ear. "Only the man who will surpass god can make you feel this way!"

Pulling Soul into another heated kiss, Black Star snaked his hand down the side of Soul's body and ended at the budge in his pants and gave it a small squeeze. Soul tried to yelp but BS only used that opportunity to push his tongue in through Soul's well-guarded lips. He could feel Soul's shark like teeth poking the bottom of his tongue and out of curiosity, BS slid his tongue over the rows of sharp teeth to see what their texture was like. They almost felt like polished marble. Slowly at first, Black Star massaged Soul's cock, through the thick layers of fabric, drawing circles, until very slowly and cautiously, BS unhooked the top button and unzipped Soul's pants. He reached in and pushed his hand under the clothing until he'd reached his delicate target. Soul gasped and shudder as BS curled his fingers over the hot membrane and started squeezing and pumping it. It twitched to life and Soul moaned in response. Swinging his hands over his head, Soul interlocked his fingers into Black Star's hair and closed his eyes. His breathing was coming out heavy and jagged and his mind was lost from all conscious thoughts.

It wasn't long after until cum was leaking out of the top and onto BS's fingers. Sliding out his coated hand, he stared down at the sticky liquid in interest until he popped a finger in his mouth. Soul stared up at him in surprise.

"Don't try and drink it you idiot!" Black Star slid out the now clean finger and stared down at Soul. Ignoring his comment, Black Star flicked out his tongue and licked his other fingers clean before licking his lips. All the while, he continued to stare at Soul from the corner of his eye with such intensity, that it made the other blush and look away.

"You taste good!" Black Star finally broke out.

"Huh!?" Soul whipped his head back around in shock.

"Want a taste?"

"What do you...?" BS cut off the rest of his sentence and pulled him into another tongue battling kiss. Even though Black Star had already swallowed down his cum, he could still taste the after taste. It was salty and a little bitter so he wasn't sure what Black Star meant by "he tasted good."

"Now that you're bodies timed down, ready for the second round?" Black Star asked excitedly.

"Whoa, what? Second round?" But before he had time to react or decline, Black Star was already hastily removing his pants and boxers. "Wait! What do you mean by second round?"

"You'll see!" Black Star stated darkly. As the rest of Soul's clothes were discarded to the floor, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious about sitting naked in from of his best friend. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared but having his friend molest his body was certainly doing a number on him. Eyeing him approvingly, Black Star set to work, rising from the couch, BS turned Soul towards him and then gently massaged the sides, top and base of his now fully erected membrane. Soul all the while moaned softly at first but as soon as BS found his tender areas, Soul's moans escalated to a new level. Biting the back of his hand, Soul stared towards the ceiling. His face was flushed and his body felt feverish all over.

As Black Star continued to finger Soul's cock, he watched with interest to see Soul's reactions to each new place he touched and the way his body responded when he applied force or went for the more ticklish side but then a new idea popped into his head. Positioning his head in front of the hardened organ, he stuck out his tongue and licked the head of the membrane. Soul's back arched and he snapped his head downwards to see Black Star smirking up at him. While he still had the other boys attention, BS swirled his tongue over the top and sides of the swelling cock before he enveloped it completely into his mouth. Soul's body quivered uncontrollable and he grabbed a fist full of Black Star's blue hair with his right hand.

"Ahhhh~" Soul's head jerked backwards and his body convulsed, releasing his cum into the other's mouth. Leaning up, BlackStar stared greedily down at Soul and swallowed the liquid. Soul blushed and avoided eye contact with the other.

"Is this... *huff*... why Tsubaki, *huff*... wanted me to stay, ahhh... so badly?" Soul asked out through heated breaths as BS started fingering his cock again.

"Exactly! I'll owe her for this one!" Using one hand, BlackStar coated his pointer finger in saliva, before dipping it down into the others tight hole to begin administrations to the opening, and then using his free hand, he ran it down to the center of the others back to support him. Soul's body momentarily tensed at the foreign feeling before relaxing, but that was short lived as the third finger was added to stretch the tight walls.

"Are you okay?" BlackStar asked with caution. Soul nodded his head shakily. Removing his fingers, BS careful positioned his member to the other's entrance and slowly pushed forward. He felt the walls tighten around his cock, and Soul gasped out at the intrusion. Giving his partner a minute to relax, BS latched onto Soul's neck, and sucked down hard. Soul wiggled a little to detach the other, but his insides rubbed up against the buldging cock and he moaned as pleasure coursed through him. BlackStar moaned as well, and smiled down heatedly at his now claimed "mate."

Sliding out a fraction, he breathed out a building moan as the walls tightened again, before pushing back. Soul quivered at the effect and his hands unconsciously wove around BlackStar's shoulders, and clutched down tightly, as BS repeated the motion, only with more force. He started off slowly, afraid of hurting Soul, but BS wasn't a patient man, so it didn't take him long to pick up the pace. He drove forward more quickly and forcibly, and Soul cried out in surprise with the changed tempo. Pain and pleasure were blended together, and it wasn't until BlackStar found Soul's sensitive spot, that all pain was forgotten and Soul was on cloud nine. Smiling with success, BlackStar focused his thrusts to pound mercilessly at the other's sweat spot. Letting out heavy breaths, Soul grabbed the back of BS's neck and pulled his head down to crush their lips together, and gently nibbled at the others lower lip with affection. BS momentarily froze with surprise. As his mind cleared, he beamed with happiness, and returned the others passion ten-fold. Their lips pushed and pulled together, in time with his thrusts, and he was beginning to feel his climax. Increasing the pace again, BS and Soul panted out with pleasure, until a shockwave flushed through their bodies. When his climax hit, BlackStar released his seme into the others body, while Soul's own membrane discharged it's cum onto their bare stomachs. Panting, BlackStar shakily pulled out of Soul's body and flopped down onto his partners stomach, feeling drained.

They laid there in silence, catching their breaths and listening to each other's breathing, until the chilly air reminded them of their bare backs. Pushing up on shaky arms, BlackStar eyed Soul's sprawled out form. His eyes were closed as he was recuperating from the exercise.

"We should probably go shower and get cleaned up." Soul peered passed one of his eyelids to view Blackstar and slowly nodded his head.

Standing up, Blackstar offered out his hand and Soul grasped it graciously, before being hauled to his feet. He stumbled slight from stiffness but quickly regained his footing and followed BS to the bathroom.

The water from the shower went nice after sitting in the chilly air with no clothes. They slowly took their times enjoying the steam and cleaning every nook and cranny on their bodies.

Blackstar was the first to get out. Once he had dried off, he exited the bathroom and threw their clothes in the wash, before looking for a change of clothes for the both of them. By the time he returned, the shower was off and Soul was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with his head bowed down, resting in the palm of his hand.

"Soul… is everything all right?" Soul cautiously approached his friend who only peeked a glance at him and looked away. BS tried to step closer but Soul glared at him from the corner of his eye as a warning and he paused. Sighing, he stood up and walked slowly over to his friends still form. BS watched him with suspense. Grabbing the front of his shirt. Soul pushed him into the wall, non-aggressively but enough to firmly get the others attention.

"Blackstar… if you ever pull anything like this again without my consent, I will not be quite so cooperative…" Soul glared into Blackstar's eyes unwaveringly. He wanted to make sure the other understood him perfectly. BS only stared back quietly for a moment. His eyes were locked with Soul's, searching for understanding. He needed to know if he had ruined his friendship forever… if he had lost his best friend because of his stupidity. Within his friend's eyes was no hatred, only expectancy.

"I promise Soul. I will not force you ever again." Soul continued to stare him down a moment longer before releasing his grip and smiling in satisfaction.

"As long as you understand. Now, where is my change of clothes? You left the door open and all the hot air escaped the room." Soul's casual tone sparked a small flame of hope within Blackstar's chest. He wasn't storming off, he wasn't leaving him behind, he wasn't calling him any names, but instead he had forgiven him and was still his friend.


End file.
